The Black Widow Clan
by Dtweedieiii
Summary: This is a dark fantasy story of a corruptive Empire, a troubled boy, and a brother without a home. In the land of Alveron, anything is predictable though not predictable. Swords and prayer have long defeated the power of magic and necromancy...
1. Chapter 1

The Black Widow Clan

written by Donnie Tweedie

Chapter One

Thunder streaked across the sky as the rain pummeled hard against the small hut in the outskirts of Einten. Grey clouds seemed to clasp to the sky as if a tick to a deer. Wind blew unrelentlessly against the small hut which contained a mother and her two sons, one of age fifteen and the other of age ten. The kids played on the ground of the hut as their mother took the cauldron off of the small firepit at the center of the hut. The hut was small and unorganized, containing any number of objects such as books, half melted candles, firesticks, wood pieces, small toys, a cauldron, and the mother's most valued possession: a set of gold embroidered silverware. They were priced at over a thousand gold sovereigns, which was quite a heft price and could easily lead the family into a nicer house inside of Einten.

Three figures moved towards the hut, regardless of the harsh weather conditions on this side of Einten, where the sea was at high tide. They stepped over sand and seaweed and gave three rasp knocks to the door. One man, a man garbed in a royal servant suit with the Seal of the Emperor on his chestplate. Underneath he adorned navy blue robes. The two man standing behind the servant were two guards, who wore blue trousers and white pants underneath a steel cuirass, steel plated boots, and a steel helm. They wielded a shortsword, although sheathed, and each carried a tall tower shield with the Seal of the Emperor emblazened on the front in dark, rich blue.

"Hello, there gentlemen," the mother said grimly as she opened the door. This wasn't the first time they had been here. They were messengers of the Emperor and demanded the taxes due for the protection of His Power. "Exactly what can I do for you today?"

The servant of the Emperor laughed with a smirk and returned his gaze to the woman. "Lidea, you are past due yet again on your debts to His Majesty. Unless you can provide a," he paused and looked at the guards with a smirk, "suitable temporary payment, we can no longer allow you to live." The guards smirked at her and laughed.

Lidea looked down and into the hut to see her children sitting on the floor playing with little knight toys, fighting an invisible war. She walked over and wrapped a blanket around both of them and told them to wait outside, which they did reluctantly as the weather was harsh. She invited the two guards and servant inside the house and closed the door.

Thorak, a boy of fifteen, looked at his half brother, Colith. Thorak and Thokna were both human boys, born of a father they had never met. Apparently, their father had died in the Holy War of the early Empire years. Thorak Valaenia turned his gaze to meet Colith's. "Don't say a word about it to anyone else." Thorak said to his ten year old brother.

"Why not?" Colith asked curiously, tilting his head.

"Because, mum's in there paying in a way that you can't know yet." Thorak said, elbowing his little brother in the ribs. He turned himself a little and allowed the blanket wrapped around them to shelter them from the wind and rain. Thunder cracked the sky and Thorak noticed that his little brother's scream of fright also matched his mother's scream of shame. "Quiet boy! Or they will have your head for interrupting them!" Thorak hissed at Thokna.

Colith frowned and looked down. He hadn't known anything about the cruel world in which he lived, and he felt a little bliss for the ignorance he hadn't known. Thorak had always ridiculed Colith of one thing or another, just as older brothers did. But Thorak had always been somewhat of a bore. Thorak had matured to early and was already working at the general store in Einten.

Thorak sighed and wiped the water from his face. He looked down as he and his brother fell silent for a long time, just allowing the rain to wash over, soaking away their curiosity and fears. Thorak looked up as the door opened to their hut and the guards walked out first, buckling their grieves back on. Thorak scowled at them. The sight of them made his stomach churn and his heart race with excitement. The servant was the last to leave and shoved Lidea to the floor inside the hut.

"Are ya lookin' at me, ya little brat!" Yelled the servant to Thorak. "Maybe I outta' show you a lesson, boy!" He started walking towards Thorak, looking piercingly into his eyes. As he prepared to hit the boy, he felt a sharp pain in his pants. He looked down to see a large, glass shard penetrating his manhood as he fell to the ground howling in pain. The two guards then grabbed arms and proceeded with standard procedure. They unsheathed their swords and charged for Thorak.

Thorak looked at the oncoming guards and shoved Colith out of the way. Colith fell to the floor, tripping over a fallen tree. Lidea started walking out, eyes drowned with tears, yet unmoving to her son's need for help. She stood there with shame in her eyes, watching the guards swing at her son. Thorak jumped to the side and dodged the guard's attacks. He then made a run for the hut, attempting to get any weapon he could find.

While inside, he noticed his mother's old metal sheath. He grabbed the sheathe and, ignoring his petrified mother who stood idle and watching, prepared to defend his ground. The first guard went for a jab to the stomach, which Thorak easily maneuvered around and swung his sheathe to the guard's nose, breaking the bone. The other guard, however slammed the hilt of his sword into Thorak's face, smashing away his nose and shattering his cheekbone. The guard then began to stomp on Thorak's body whilst in the house.

Lidea stood watching, crying but not saying a word against the punishment handed to her son. She looked and realized that this was martial law, and she had no say else they have their way with her again. Then she felt a wave of shame and anger wash over her. She was watching her son be killed, and she would not stand for it.

She grabbed the cauldron with her firemits on and poured the hot concoction all over the guard, while accidently burning her son, Thorak. Thorak threw his head back and screamed, feeling the worst pain in his life wash upon his face. Although when he screamed, he heard no sound, felt no pain. It was as if suddenly, he had fallen asleep. A deep, dark trance that seemed like forever, yet so short of a time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Widow Clan

written by Donnie Tweedie

Chapter Two

The world became brighter and the dream that Thorak was in ended abruptly without reminiscence. The dream had been intense, but what was it. His hand moved to his face and noticed that it was not a dream. The burn marks were real and they were coated in a sticky substance that he couldn't quite identify.

"Get your hands off your burns or I'll have you burned once again, boy!" Cackled an old woman at the corner of the room with a cane in her hand. Thorak looked around and noticed the white room around him, with no curtains but plently of beds. There must have been ten in this room alone, which was quite impressively the largest amount of beds Thorak had ever seen at once.

"Where is Colith and mum?" Asked Thorak, curious and nervous at the answer he might receive.

"You mum is dead, I'm afraid. Tis really a shame, despite her debt favors, she was really a good woman," the old lady said as she smirked at Thorak's anger flaring up. "Save your power, boy. No one else could kill you as fast as I could." She smiled and held up a vial in her hand which contained some sort of dark-green powder. He had no idea what it was, and wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

"I'm Thorak Valadenia," he decided after not knowing what else to say. He looked around the room and out the closest door for a sign of his brother. "And what of Colith?" He said when the old lady looked questioningly, "My brother."

"Ah! Your brother is actually a lot better off than you are! You see, after the whole incident, which, by the way you are going to court for, the Temple decided to take Colith in as an orphan." The old lady said with a wag of her finger, "You, however, are to remain here until you are well and good. Now that you are awake, your wounds can be healed easier."

The old lady walked over toward Thorak and strapped his arms and legs to the bed, ignoring and overpowering Thorak's reluctancy. Thorak spat at the old hag, who moved out of the way. She frowned and muttered something to herself and rested her hands on the boy's chest. She closed her eyes and whispered something in a prayer and looked up to the ceiling. After ferverently praying for several minutes she stopped and smiled. Bright yellow tendrils of light encircled Thorak's chest and face, creating a burning feeling on his skin, but a nice, soft tingling feeling. Thorak enjoyed the feeling of warmth passing through his body and he felt that his wounds were no longer wet, but were now clot and clean.

"How did you do that?" Asked Thorak excitedly.

The old lady winked, "the Emperor's Power is a gift given to those the Emperor deems fit to wield it. It is a way of life, a strength, a sixth sense. It is something undescribable and yet had been described for centuries. It is the Seal of the Empire, the greatest Power that can be obtained by a mortal."

"Magick?" Thoraked asked inquiratively.

"No!" The old lady had harshly and slapped Thorak on the nose. "Magick was deemed ineffective for the times and a sin to the Book of Power!" The old lady frowned and spat on the ground, and started taking off the bandages on Thorak. She held a seeing stone to Thorak and it reflected the image of him, showing him his looks. He saw that his face was burned significatnly and what seemed to be the burn of an hourglass rested upon his chest. He tilted his head curiously at it.

After the old lady had dismissed Thorak from the house, she had told him to be "at the courthouse midday tomorrow, or else you'll have my cane to apologize to!" He left the building and walked outside. No more than two steps did he get before he bursted out in tears, not caring who saw. In actuality, no one saw for the Hospital's courtyard was empty save for a few birds picking at the worms on the ground. Thorak looked to the sky and saw it was midday already and that meant he would have to rush home soon.

Thorak began to walk on the path to his house at the southeastern portion of Einten when he saw the Temple of the Highers in the center of a square. He started heading for the Temple and upon the doorstep, he opened the large doors to the Temple and entered silently. He began walking down a straight corridor which terminated in a large gathering hall. This was where the Sunday Masses were held and where most people of Einten gathered Sunday morning. He walked forward in the large auditorium and down the center of the aisles of wood, ebony chairs and onto the stage, where a group of kids garbed in white stood talking.

It was here that Colith was adorned in white robes with a deep blue symbol of the Elder's on his chest. He wore a black rope around his waist and his hair was now cut and short. He had a sad look in his eye, but upon seeing Thorak, his eyes brightened as he hugged his older brother happily.

"What are you doing here?" Thorak asked Colith while looking at the robes.

"Apparently I'm to be a priest." Colith said, looking at Thorak. He reached into his robes and produced a book. "They gave this to me, it's called the Book of Power. They said it gives me the Power to help people!" He said with a smile.

"You're coming home with me, now!" Thorak said sternly, his anger rising. Just as he was about to drag his brother out, a red-haired man stepped up to the stage and put a hand on Thorak's shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Going somewhere, Thorak Valadenia?" The highpriest asked Thorak as he spun him around to face him. "Your brother Colith has already taken the courses and classes and is to take his Oath to the Power tomorrow. You should come and see after your..._court_ case." He looked at the boy with disgust and after taking Colith along with him, said, "Goodbye, guard killer."

Thorak rushed out of the Temple in disbelief and in tears. He was alone tonight. Alone, and fearful. Tonight the demons would rise.


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Widow Clan

written by Donnie Tweedie

Chapter Three

Thorak laid in the bed where the guards had their way with his mother. He couldn't help but let a tear run down his face as he looked up at the ceiling of the hut. He thought back when he was a child and when life was so easy. As he looked around the clutter and mess of a pity excuse for a house, he realized that this wasn't the life he would live. His mother had forced him to work for the general store to provide money for the family and he knew that when he had children, they would not have to go through the same thing he did. Even if he had to sell his soul.

The rain leaked through the mud thatch roof and the first drops fell right into his eye. He winced and leaned up to a sitting position. He thought of the death of his mother, the loss of his brother, who he knew he would never see again, and his upcoming court case before the Royal Court. The problem with the Royal Court was that there was no such thing as winning a case. You lost everytime when it came to disputes against the Empire. The damned Empire of corruption.

For once, Thorak did not cry. He felt no pain at all towards the death of his mother, who had sold his older sister years ago for money to provide him. He felt no pain towards the loss of his brother. He felt no pain to the Empire, only hate. He felt no sympathy for the poor who allowed the government to take advantage of them. Like Lidea Valadenia.

There was a sudden crack in the air outside and from where Thorak lay, he could already smell the sulphuric stench of one of the many Gates of Hakoror opening. He looked outside a small opening in the hut to see the gate. It was about fifteen feet tall and five feet wide, resembling a cat's eye. Filing out of the gates in a chaotic order were the demons of Hakoror, entering the material plane of existence.

Fire demons always came out first. These were humanoid creatures with large heads and dark burgandy skin, which resembled burned red leather. They thrashed around frantically in search for animals. They ran into the nearby woods and came out with rabbits, squirrels, and snakes, eating them maliciously.

The skeletons filed out next, with flames enveloping their bodies as the emerged from Hakoror. Then the demon trolls came out, and as they caught sight of the hut, they all charged for it. Thorak looked them stern in the eyes as they charged, swing wildly at the hut. Each swing was warded off by the magickal barrier protecting the house under His Power. Thorak scowled at this thought. The Emperor had used the Power to protect His people from the demons, but Thorak saw no point if you could just find a way to seal the gates.

Although he knew that this was considered impossible for any profession of any degree, he thought one day he might just learn how. He might just rebel against the dreaded Empire, fighting their swords with his. Fighting their Power with his own. Thorak looked up at a portrait of the Emperor on the hut's wall, a legal necessity in every household, and took a firestick to it. He watched the flames engulf the portrait, licking the ink and wooden frame. He noticed the fire took a keen liking to the Emperor, and he thought that was the way the Emperor should die. One man once said, "Fight fire with fire."

The courtcase wandered into Thorak's mind not but a few minutes later. He dreaded it, and knew there was no way he would ever be considered "innocent," if there even was a word in the Empire. If only he didn't have to face the Royal Court, the Empire, or see his brother's face again. The only reason he had been tried in court and not let go on account of self-defense was the fact that his brother testified to the guard against him. His own brother testified against him for protecting his mother. Thorak spit on the ground in his brother's betrayal.

"I will give you back your dues, Colith. I swear it by my blood." Thorak swore to the night...and the demons. They stayed outside, still unable to get more than ten feet close to the house. And at a ten foot distance, Thorak gladly took a nice stroll around the hut, enjoying the scenery. The chaos of the demons leaping around frantically without call or aim. The evil of the trolls and of the skelatons and other miscellaneous entities that gained embodiment on the material plane. They had no direction, no one to serve. They had no leader.


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Widow Clan

written by Donnie Tweedie

Chapter Four

The morning came earlier than normal, and Thorak woke up with a yawn and a sigh. The weather outside was quite sunny with a little wind, as he could tell by the trees, and there were birds out, so there had to be some degree of warmth. As he lay in the only bed in the hut thinking of his court case, he realised that there were only a few hours left before noon.

"Thinkin' 'bout today are ya' boy?" Came a voice from the corner. Thorak turned his head with a snap to see who it was and upon looking he saw a man wearing a set of white robes with the Seal of the Empire emblazened on the front in blue. The man had long, brown hair that he let fall to his shoulders where it terminated. He had a goatee and looked to be in his late thirties. Thorak frowned and realized the inevitable. "Wha' ya' gonna do?" The man asked.

"I have no choice but to go to court and lose my trial," Thorak said sullenly as he faced his head down realizing the truth.

"That's the spirit! Now we should be gettin' goin' pretty soon, son." The man said and winked at Thorak. That wink meant something to Thorak and it seemed all too familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Thorak sat up, put on his shirt, and decided to be the first one to leave his hut. As he walked out, he felt a cool breeze washing over him and he noticed birds singing to eachother. Thorak wondered what songs they might sing, and if they were just singing the melody, or the lyrics to their songs. He saw the ocean nearby splash waves gently upon the children playing in the water. He saw insects flying throughout the sky, tracing out a beautiful pattern only to be seen by the insects themselves.

"So, what do you think will happen? I want the truth," said Thorak as they both trudged along the path into Einten. The city walls were visible from where they were, but tall trees mostly covered it. The forest surrounding Einten was so dense and thick, it took over an hour and a half of a walk to get from Thorak's hut into Einten, and that was on one of the many well worn paths. All the happiness and simplicity in nature was seen in the forests around Einten.

"Well," the man began as he interrupted Thorak's thoughts, "One of two things is gonna' happen. Ya' might be convicted of murda' and be sentenced to the dungeons, or ya' might be convicted of assault of a guard an' get sent to the dungeons. Eitha' way, ya' lose." The man chuckled as if getting pleasure from the pain of others.

"Well then, what happens if I don't go?" Thorak asked.

The man's face turned serious now, and he had a stern look in his eye. "Ya' would be foolish to try such a thing."

Thorak stopped walking and looked at the man. They stood there for several moments, eyeing eachother's intents. Then Thorak darted into the woods and off the path. The man ran through the woods after Thorak, chasing him. Thorak jumped continuously over fallen trees, trenches, hills, puddles, and even a few streams. It seemed like forever as they ran continously without stopping when Thorak fell face first into a hole. He heard the shouting of the man following him, and the man had obviously lost track of him.

Thorak felt a blade pressed to his neck and as he looked down he saw a dagger made of bone in a woman's hand. The woman had long, brown hair that she let fall in locks and dreads. She had deep hazel eyes and an animalistic aura. She wore skins of different animals to cover herself, but what she didn't have to cover, she didn't. She had a quiver on her back and a bow in her other hand. She pressed the dagger harder and drew a little blood from Thorak's throat, which now contained a lump inside of anger.

"Please," Thorak whispered to her, "I need your help, he chasing me." The woman looked up and stood as if to leave. "Please! He will bring me to the Royal Court!" As he said this, the woman looked around at him and nodded. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up and they began to run. She twisted through trees, and accross a stream or two and jumped, pulling Thorak with her. They fell through what seemed like leaves on the ground, but the leaves opened graciously for them. They fell down a small hole and landed on the packed dirt at the bottom with a thud. She led him through a tunnel which only ran two ways, which were down and forward, and terminated in a single room.

The room was big for an underground haven. She had a wooden table, a bed, and a a huge barrel, which could contain anything. The walls and floor were packed dirt and there were no other decorations. There was a staff laying on the bed in the room, which the woman quickly retrieved. She sat on the bed and looked at Thorak, as if waiting for him to talk.

"Thank you." Thorak said. It was all he could think of to say. When the woman did not look satisfied with the statement, Thorak continued. He proceeded to tell her the whole story of his mother, brother, and the man. It seemed like eternity for the length of time she stared at him and said not a word.

"You are quite brave for a young man," the woman said with a soft, calming voice. "Most would not have done what you have done, for what you have believed. For this, you have my sympathy. However, my help does not come without a price." She smiled a beautiful smile that Thorak had never seen.

"What's that?" Thorak asked.

"Come with me to Elvesed," she said with a grin.

"Alright." Thorak said finally. It was something he would regret forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Widow Clan

written by Donnie Tweedie

Chapter Five

The path to Elvested was an easy going, flat landed path. It curved all the way north, through the dense forests, wide rivers (thanks to small bridges of wood and nail), and even around a small mountain. The druid and Thorak had set out hours ago and the sight of night was starting to pierce the veil of Thorak's vision as he saw the plantets rings illuminate the sky in the far north and three of Alveron's moons visibly scattered across the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly, a dazzling show of blue and red colors that were barely seen.

The entire time, the druid and Thorak barely spoke to one another, silently agreeing that the quieter they were, the faster they could walk. Though night brought an infamous present of death and darkness. The gates from Hakoror would soon open and they would be rendered nothing at the might of the demons and monsters from the hell.

"The night is almost here," Thorak started, "and the gates will soon open."

"I'm surprised," the druid said, "that a boy like you has not been out of Einten. Oh, I suppose everyone in Einten is stiffled by this fallacy. You have lived with the gates your entire life, am I correct?" The druid smiled at Thorak, though never tripping over any roots or bumps in the ground on their path.

"Yes, since birth." Thorak said sadly. He realized that he had no experience with the outer world.

"Let me tell you a story," the druid began, "About a young prince years ago. The Empire was not always so. Long ago, there was another government ruling the city of Einten, with a king, parliment, and the citizens. King Vladimir, had a child named Damion, the child's last name was forgotten in history long ago. This child Damion, was raised under the rule of his father, King Vladimir. When it was his time to take the throne, Damion was twisted with the pleasure of power. A corruption, if you will. Damion, after many years of isolation with the city, devised a way to raise an army of the undead. The old magick spell failed and the result was the Great Curse of Einten. Gates of Hakoror would open every night until the Great Curse was negated. The only way this could be done was by the use of both necromancy and magick. King Damion eventually began to wall the city up and put all the sorcerers and wizards in the village to work on protecting the city and those living on the outskirts. The result was the prison you live in.

"King Damion had a son, Leonexus Miticus. In time, Leonexus came to rule after his father's death. Leonexus was so disgusted by his father's Great Curse and the burden it had on all the people, so he reformed the government by will of him and the people and created the Empire. Of course, just as his father, years of power corrupted him and he outlawed the practices of magick and necromancy. Users of both skills were killed in one night, and the town was presumed safe. However, this is not the case for the entire world. The Great Curse is only in effect in Einten, so outside of the border, you are safe! And we should be out right about...now!"

Thorak was overwhelmed by the information and distance they had gained during the walk and talk. Thorak crossed an invisible line and they continued to walk on to Elvested, not knowing how long or how far until their destination would be met. Thorak sighed as they walked and began to get tired as the moons shone their light upon them to illuminate the otherwise dark path. He and the druid had decided to call it a night.

"There should be a spot here somewhere..." the druid began. When Thorak raised a questioning eyebrow, she continued, "Druids are nomadic and we leave our underground dens and havens kept clean and useful for another druid from the House of the Oakstone. No creatures can get in or out without a druid's touch." They walked over to what seemed like a huge tree and she grabbed Thorak's hand. Her hand was smooth and warm as she tugged him with impressive strength into the tree. She walked through what seemed like a bush and, taking Thorak by the hand, let him into the hollowed out tree to see what was exactly like the last haven. It contained a bed, a candle on a wooden table, and a rug on the ground. There was only one bed, and Thorak was curious to see how this would work out.

"You take the bed, boy." She said as if reading his mind.

"I never got your name." Thorak said as he sat on the bed.

The druid turned her head towards Thorak and smiled a beautiful smile. "You can call me Asahiel." She smiled and curled up on the rug and fell asleep. Thorak stared at the ceiling for a long time thinking her name over and over again in his name, allowing her face to creep up in his dreams, and carry him off into a deep, satifying slumber.


End file.
